starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Merr-Sonn Munições, Inc
A Merr-Sonn Munições, Inc, foi uma das três maiores fabricantes de armas da galáxia durante os tempos da Nova República, juntamente com as Indústrias BlasTech e Corporação Soro-Suub. A empresa continha uma grande linha de armas pessoais e de veículos, além de artilha ria e armas para naves, sistemas de alvos. As subsidiárias produziam tudo, desde artilharia pesada até armas para armadilhas. Eles também aumentaram sua linha de produtos com armaduras e equipamentos eletrônicos. História thumb|Uma câmera de segurança Merr-Sonn. A Merr-Sonn tinha a existência de milhares de anos e iniciou a sua ascensão ao poder durante a Grande Guerra Sith e as Guerras Mandalorianas, durante os quias a empresa vendeu armas para os Mandalorianos. A Merr-Sonn fez o mesmo nas Guerras Clônicas, fornecendo armas para a CSI e para a República Galáctica. A empresa ficou neutra durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, porque as suas participações foram difundidas, durante a Era da Nova República a Merr-Sonn se manteve autônoma. Subsidiárias *Merr-Sonn Mil/Sci *Equipamentos Industriais Merr-Sonn *Armas Merr Produtos Armas pessoais de longo alcance *Carabina blaster média BC7 *Pistola blaster DD6 *Pistola Esportiva Modelo 6 *Pistola blaster modelo 44 *Pistola blaster Modelo 57 *Lançador de granadas G71 *Rifle de chamas Modelo CR-24 *Carabina de chamas C-22 *Pistola eletromagnética de pulso e íon *Foguete explosivo anti-tanque K26 *Pistola pesada de blaster flash 4 *Blaster de palma Modelo J1 *Pistola blaster de curto Modelo B22 *Rifle blaster E-11 (sob lisença das Indústrias BlasTech) *Pistola blaster de curto Modelo Q2 *Pistola blaster de curto ModeloQ4 *PLX-M2 *Pistola blaster "Intimidadora" IR-5 *Canhão blaster Rotativo Z-6 *Blaster de repetição Thunderbolt *Rifle blaster SG-4 *Pistola pesada de blaster Power 5 Armas Pesadas de Longo Alcance *Blaster pesado de repetição E-Web *Lançador de granadas HH-4 *Lançador de misseis portáteis PLX *PLX-M2 *Lançador de misseis PLX-4 *Lançador de granadas RD-4 *MM(X) *Canhão de chamas Modelo CR-28 *Canhão blaster médio de repetição Mark II *Sunfire 1000 Explosivos *Granada de fragmentação C-12 *Granada de fragmentação C-22 *Granada Glop G-20 *Granada CryoBan WW-41 *Granada CryoBan WW-47 *Granada Haywire V-6 *Granada de prótons 7-PrG *Detonador Térmico Classe-A *Bomba relógio TB-47 *Mina de íons *Mina flecha de laser LX-1 *Mina Comlink LX-2 *Mina de prótons LX-4 *Mina vigilante *Detonador Tape Flex-5 Veículos *Trenó repulsor WW-676 *Tanque Lançador de misseis Arma Brancas *Bastão atordoador Merr Sonn *Vibrolâmina Treppus-2 *Devastador Merr-Sonn Defesa pessoal *Escudo militar móvel Nos Bastidores Em um ponto em Shatterpoint, a Merr-Sonn é referida com "Mer-Sonn". Aparições *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Cloak of Deception'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Under a Black Sun'' * *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''The New Jedi Order: Balance Point'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''Crucible'' }} Fontes *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Hideouts & Strongholds'' *''Boba Fett's Armor: An Essential Guide to a Walking Weapon'' *''Arms & Equipment Guide'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' * *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance''}} Categoria:Companhias fabricantes de armas Categoria:Produtos da Merr-Sonn, Inc